Puppy Love
by MissBloodyDel
Summary: Based on an illustration. A perk of being a big, furry cuddly dog. Sirius the manwhore. He knows how to get the chicks ;   Rated T. Short, one-shot.


**Short story based on an illustration. **

**A perk of being a big, furry cuddly dog. Sirius the manwhore.**

**Don't own anything (wish I did). **

**Rated T.**

* * *

The day was especially nice and students wandered around the campus in high spirits; laughing and joking, snippets of conversation bleeding into one noise that was not at all unpleasant, but instead soothing.

Under the shade of a large tree, three young teenage boys enjoyed the atmosphere after a full day of strenuous classes. One of the boys, Remus, was digging through his bag, muttering indecipherably; loose strands of sandy brown hair swinging in front of his eyes that he continuously flicked aside absently. He seemed to be the only one of his companions who was not utterly relaxed.

The other two were leaning against the trunk of the tree, shoulder to shoulder, watching their friend amusedly. They were similar in some ways; both had shaggy, messy black hair, although one had his cut shorter and both had matching smirks.

The taller, lankier one, James, peered over his glasses, crossing his arms across his chest, his eyes straying to a pretty red-haired girl near the lake. When she looked up and caught his gaze he winked and she blushed and looked away. He sniggered and nudged his neighbour, Sirius, who looked thoroughly unimpressed and simply rolled his eyes at his best friend's delight.

While the bespectacled teen seemed to have an annoyingly high amount of boyish charm, the other was roguishly handsome and seemed indifferent to the many admiring and longing looks of many of the females in the area.

"Where's Wormtail?" Remus asked suddenly, whatever he was looking for apparently lost for good- or taken for copying purposes. He seemed to be the only one that noticed the little rat boy's lack of presence.

"Why do we care?" Sirius asked in a bored drawl, leaning his head back against the tree and gazing at the sky lazily.

"Because he's our friend," Remus sighed.

"You know the only reason he follows us around is because of adoration. Actually, you're right, where is he? He should be sitting by our feet, looking up at us worshipfully," Sirius smirked.

"Get over yourself, Padfoot," James laughed.

Sirius pressed a mocking hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt, "Please don't be mad at me, Prongs. You'll break my heart." He said.

James gave him a playful shrug.

Sirius clapped his hands together, rubbing them, "So, boys, what's on the agenda tonight? Humiliate Snivilus? Taunt Filch? Kidnap his new cat, Mrs. Norris?" He asked enthusiastically.

Remus rolled his eyes, "We have NEWTS to study for," He said.

Sirius looked at him like he had just said Christmas was cancelled, "Did a bug crawl up your ass and die, Moony? Sometimes you have to live a little."

At Remus's blank stare, Sirius waved his hand irritably.

It was almost full moon and Remus was _not_ in the mood for Sirius' antics. The others were ecstatic; Remus, however, did not feel the same excitement. They seemed to be the only people in the world to look forward to spending three nights of the month with a werewolf.

"Ooh, Sirius, look over there," James said, amused.

Sirius turned in the direction James had indicated, his body going rigidly still, his eyes alert like a hound on the hunt.

Two pretty girls, one from Gryffindor and one from Hufflepuff, were chatting animatedly, walking towards them.

Sirius grinned, glancing wickedly at James.

James caught the mischievous glint in his best friends eye, he groaned, "Oh no, Padfoot. What are you going to do?" He asked worriedly.

Sirius ignored him, he shrugged his bag off his shoulder and pushed it into James's arms, "Take care of this for a second," He said absently.

He walked away from them, loosening his tie, keeping his eyes on the girls. He passed behind a tree momentarily and suddenly a great big, black, shaggy dog was bounding around, his Gryffindor tie still hung around his neck.

He ran back over to James and Remus. James was laughing and Remus's eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"Sirius! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Remus hissed.

Sirius's big puppy dog eyes just stared back at him, head cocked adorably, pretending not to understand, his tail wagging madly and his tongue lolling out.

As the girls approached they squealed girlishly and ran up to the massive heap of fur. The Hufflepuff dropped to her knees and rubbed Sirius's head enthusiastically.

"Awww, he is so cute!" The Gryffindor girl exclaimed, she joined in patting him; she looked up to James, "Is he yours?"

James suppressed his amusement, "Nah, he's just some mutt from the streets," He said jokingly.

The girls seemed to buy it and lavished love on the shaggy dog. Sirius seemed to be having the time of his life. He let one paw sit dangerously high on top of the Hufflepuff's thigh as he licked her neck and she giggled.

Remus shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

James half shrugged at him. There definitely were some perks at being a lovable, furry puppy dog.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
